I Remember You
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kuroko bilang, biasanya tidak pernah ada yang mengingatnya. Ulang tahunnya adalah yang selalu terlupa. "—hari ini tidak mungkin jadi hari ulangtahun terbaik seumur hidupku." / set canon Kuroko no Basket OVA Saikyou no Tanjoubi!, light shounen-ai, possibly ooc, etc inside.


**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**

 **.**

 **Dozo, Minasan! Light ganbatte. XD**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I do not take any profit or commercial benefits from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AR (divergence from Kuroko no Basket OVA 75.5), SHOUNEN-AI / Male X Male, simple, OOC, typo(s), cliffie, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Have a nice read! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Di sela taburan kertas warna-warni dan meriah konfeti, tersiluet Kuroko Tetsuya yang dilimpahi perhatian oleh banyak orang sekaligus diberkati, tertawa dikulum haru dan mengucap—

"Biasanya tidak pernah ada yang mengingat ulang tahunku selama tiga ratus enam puluh hari ... _arigatou gozaimasu!"_

—Kagami Taiga, pupus tawa bahagia dalam sekali tabuhan jarum detik, sempat berpikir tidak seharusnya Kuroko Tetsuya merasa dirinya terlupakan selama tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction,**

 **.**

 **I Remember You**

 **.**

 _ **By:**_ **Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Keran diputar sehingga berhenti memuntah air.

Didampingi bunyi saluran pembuangan, terkesan serak menenggak sisa bilasan air sabun dari peralatan makan yang telah bersih dicuci menggenangi _kitchen-sink,_ vibrasi mesin penghisap debu otomatis yang menari-nari di atas lantainya adalah suara yang menggoresi keheningan setelah keramaian kandas.

Sejenak _ace_ tim Seirin itu terdiam, menatapi sepasang _wrist-band_ berlainan model. Milik bayangannya.

 _Dasar ceroboh._ Ya sudah, mungkin besok ia akan memberitahukan pada pemuda yang hari ini berulangtahun itu barang berharga miliknya tertinggal.

Memerhatikan ruang tamu huniannya, Kagami meneliti hampir per inci tempatnya.

Bersyukur karena semua tamunya yang sudah pulang membantunya membereskan kembali rumahnya, walau masih tersisa hiasan di pintu geser ke balkon berupa bola basket dan kreasi origami mawar di dinding—itu bisa dibereskannya nanti.

Kagami berpikir ia akan mematikan mesin tersebut yang menyala menggebu-gebu melumat debu usai mesin itu berhenti di depan pintu sekalian ia mengunci pintu.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan diri di sofa, membenamkan wajah ke bantal, lengan terlunglai ke lantai. Kenyang, senang, pandangan mulai berbayang dan tak pusing menganalisis bagaimana bisa di pelupuk mata ada kunang-kunang, kesadarannya di ambang kian melayang.

Terantuk kantuk; rasanya seperti terbang.

Ketukan sabar—mencoba bersabar setelah dua-tiga kali—di pintu tidak menerjang lelapnya dan mendobraknya hingga terbangun, karena itulah keriat pintu yang berkeriyap menyela nyanyi mesin penyedot debu beriringan dengan sapaan ragu—yang pelak tak pula membangunkan pemuda tengah terlelap.

"Kagami- _kun_?"

Di penghujung jangkauan pandangnya yang kembali untuk mencari wrist-band pemberian tim basket mereka, pemilik rumah itu tengkurap dengan lengan terjuntai dari sofa saking terlalu lelap.

Yang melangkah dalam bayang-bayang lampu koridor flat, mengintrusi spasi luas ruangan dengan pertimbangan mudah-mudahan tak dikira mengendap-endap seperti penyelinap.

Melepas sepatu seraya menutup pintu, dilihatnya mesin penghisap debu tersudut. Berderu seperti merajuk karena tidak bisa melihat ke arah mana lagi debu masih menggelinding nakal di lantai. Dia beranjak untuk mematikan mesin tersebut yang mungkin telah menelan banyak serpihan kertas bekas konfeti.

Mengedarkan pandangan, dilihatnya hanya tersisa origami mawar pelbagai warna dan gambar bola basket di kaca bening. Melirik kembali pada pemilik flat yang pulas tanpa prasangka—seseorang akan datang lagi karena barangnya tertinggal, disimpulnya konklusi bahwa pemuda yang dengkurnya merintiki kesunyian ruangan itu kelelahan.

Memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu tidurnya pemuda yang rambutnya terurai di bantal sofa tampak seperti nilon darah disimbah cahaya, ia berkeliaran seorang diri mencari wrist-band pemberian ketiga kawan mereka.

Seingatnya tadi ia mencuci tangan—meninggalkan makanan yang tak sanggup ia tandaskan, sebelum ketiadaannya dicari, kemudian semua orang berdiri dalam lini melingkar memandangnya ceria, dan itu pertama kalinya ada begitu banyak orang tidak melupakannya setelah tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari—dan mereka begitu gembira mengumandang klausa selamat ulang tahun.

Benar saja.

 _Wrist-band_ hitam. _Wrist-band_ hitam bergaris putih. Sepasang _wristband_ miliknya itu tergeletak di meja dapur.

Diraihnya memento miliknya tersebut, pandangannya instan melembut. Kekhawatiran akan kehilangan penanda kenangan berharga kepunyaannya itu dengan kelegaan bersambut.

Bertapak ringan dalam ruangan, langkahnya menghantarnya mendekat ke sofa. Melunak memandangi pemuda yang tengah nyenyak. Berhati-hati dengan presensi tipisnya sendiri, ia mendudukkan diri di lengan sofa.

Kelihatannya pemuda yang merupakan tumpuannya dalam bermain basket itu tertidur begitu nyaman. Namun kondisinya berpotensi memegalkan dan akan membuat lehernya nanti kaku begitu terbangun. Sebelah lengan terlipat dengan telapak terbuka di sisi pipi, satu lagi terjulur mencumbu lantai—besok pasti orang ini akan pilu oleh sensasi linu.

Tangannya menjejalkan _wrist-band_ ke saku jaket. Satu tangan lagi, ujung jemari menulisi dahi yang tertutupi untaian krimson itu dengan sentuhan bereksperimentasi. Ketika respons yang diharapkannya tidak ada, tepi jari berekspedisi pada percabangan abnormal alisnya.

Realisasi—bahwa ia ingin orang ini terbangun dan menyadari kehadirannya yang setiada bayang-bayang—tidak melumpuhkan jemarinya untuk menelusuri garis tinggi tulang pipi, hidungnya, telunjuk menyibak anak rambut merah gelap yang menyeraki dahi.

Wajahnya yang lelah sepolos cahaya matahari pagi.

Jari-jemarinya kemudian, toh, tidak seberani matanya yang membelai lini bibir itu. Yang biasa mengurva seringai antusias merasa tertantang, menekuk dalam rajuk, meliuk dalam kecewa, menukik mencapai mata ketika gembira, melengkung warna-warni pelangi dan hangat.

(Dan menyilaukan.)

Ia tersentak pelan tatkala yang tertidur itu terusik karena dahi dihinggapi jemari, lengan yang semula terjuntai terangkat. Sekejap mata jemarinya ditaut oleh tangan tersebut.

Dengus, mungkin dicampur gerutu, terhembus berat. Ia menahan napas melihat bibir itu terbuka.

"—'ko, _pass._ "

Helaannya terhela selesu turunnya tegang di bahu. Mungkin orang ini tidak merasa dirinya sedang berbaring di sofa, melainkan di lapangan dengan bola di tangan tengah berlaga.

Dalam mimpi sang cahaya, (ternyata) ada dirinya.

Menanti kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan mendengar seruan heboh kemenangan atau kata-kata anti rana dan lara di detik-detik hidup-mati menang-kalah pertandingan.

Mungkin juga menanti namanya tergelincir lagi dari bibir, atau membiarkan jemari mereka berangkulan (dalam genggaman yang tidak bernama seperti persahabatan) di antara mimpi fana pemuda cahaya dan nyata sadarnya pemuda bayangan.

Menguji, "Bagaimana _pass_ -ku?" lirihnya geli.

" _... –nice pass."_

Tawanya tak berupa suara, melainkan berdansa di tatapannya pada yang menarik tangannya untuk dilekatkan pada kening dihamburi larikan helai krimson.

"Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_."

"Hmm."

Butuh sekali putaran jarum menit penuh, baru bulu matanya (yang disadarinya tidak panjang layaknya seorang three pointer tertentu) bergerak-gerak, nyenyaknya terkoyak. Lantas jemarinya menekan benda konkrit lain dalam genggamannya, seketika yang terlelap lekas tersentak.

Kagami mendongak dari kulit yang menghalangi pandangannya ke atas—siluet yang duduk di lengan sofanya, menggeser kedua tangan mereka, seketika ia terbeliak horror.

"AARGH—K-KU-KUROKO!"

Tangan dijauhkan dari kening tan dan helai merah gelap. Dilepas dari genggaman. Yang diperhatikan sejak tadi berguling hingga jatuh menggelinding ke lantai. Berdebam keras.

"A-apa ... ke-kenapa ka-kau— _ITTE!_ " Kepalanya yang hendak menengadah, ganas membentur tepi meja.

Kuroko bergegas lepas dari posisi duduknya, turut berlutut di lantai dan melihat teman setimnya itu mengumpat pahit dalam bahasa Inggris—pasti sakit bukan main—membantunya untuk duduk kembali di sofa.

Pemuda yang berulangtahun hari ini menemukan—entah apa—sesuatu menarik ketika Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya frustratif sampai berantakan. Bukan kesan gahar yang didapatkan, anehnya justru tetap tidak sekacau rambut baru bangun tidurnya.

Murni—itulah yang terimpresi bagi Kuroko.

"Aku mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," terang Kuroko untuk pertanyaan yang cacat terucapkan.

Pemuda bernomor punggung sepuluh itu dalam tim Seirin menggerutu—berjuang menutup rebakan malu, "Kenapa tidak langsung bangunkan aku saja, eh?!"

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, tapi kau tetap tertidur. Jadi aku masuk karena pintu belum dikunci dan menemukan mesin penghisap debu masih menyala. Aku matikan, kemudian aku mencari _wrist-band_ -ku dan menemukannya di meja dapur," jawab Kuroko apa adanya. Entah Kagami—yang baru bangun tidur—sadar atau tidak, suaranya menghalus.

Kagami mengembus panjang. Menggemertak leher karena kaku dan pegal ke samping kiri, tangannya memijat-mijat pergelangan lengan yang kaku. Kepala didesing pening, matanya mengerling jam dinding, sebentar lagi hari berganti.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kagami tidak mengerti kenapa fokusnya, yang masih seburam hujan mengembuni kaca, tertuju hanya pada kenyataan jemarinya bertaut dengan milik Kuroko.

"Mungkin ada hikmahnya _wrist-band-_ ku tertinggal." Kuroko melunakkan suaranya—tidak semonoton biasanya. "Pintu flatmu tidak terkunci dan mesin itu masih menyala."

"Maksudmu seperti pencuri akan masuk ke dalam rumahku, begitu?" tanya Kagami yang lalu menguap lebar, kesadarannya berat ditambat kantuk.

Dahinya berdenyut merasakan kerut tergurat di sana. Kuroko memicing matanya perlahan. "Akan lebih buruk jika pencuri seperti itu pun membahayakan nyawamu."

Kagami mendengus pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi."

"Kata seseorang yang bahkan tidak sadar ada yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya," imbuh Kuroko. Dia melirik Kagami, menemukan mata pemuda itu begitu merah tidak terbatas pada iris-nya saja.

Sindirian menggelikan itu telak menghentak Kagami, ia tak bisa mengelak. Kuroko mengatakan hal yang benar. Untung saja yang masuk ke rumahnya bukanlah pencuri, perampok, penjahat atau apa pun semacamnya.

Kuroko.

Hanya Kuroko.

Benarkah Kagami bisa merasa beruntung sementara ia bergelimang dalam mimpi tentang bayang-bayang pemain lain, operan misdireksi dari Kuroko—yang ia rasakan keberadaannya, dan derit ring ketika ia melesakkan bola ke sana, lalu ia bertukar tawa dan tepukan tangan dengan objek mimpinya, tapi tatkala terbangun jarinya mengait jemari Kuroko?

Tsk. Kagami berdecak kesal. Memaki diri dalam hati karena ia merasa tindakannya salah. Konyol.

"Hhhh." EKagami menatap Kuroko, tinggal dua detik lebih lama dari seharusnya sebelum teralih, dan mengujar, "Terima kasih."

Senyuman (nyaris tidak nyata) Kuroko membutakan. Menggelikan karena memengaruhi ritmik debar jantungnya. Kagami menggaruk tengkuk yang pegal alih-alih gatal.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih pada Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko menggeser posisi duduknya, mengangguk formal, kata-kata melinting tingginya apresiasi yang ia ucapkan.

"Tanpa Kagami- _kun_ dan yang lainnya mengingat ulangtahunku, Kagami- _kun_ memperbolehkan flatnya dijadikan tempat pesta ulang tahunku, memasakkan makanan-makanan enak tadi—maaf aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, menghias ruangan ini menjadi tempat pesta, mengundang _Senpai-tachi_ datang, menungguku untuk reuni dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ sehingga mereka ikut datang ke pestaku ini—"

Kagami terkesiap—tidak siap dengan kejujuran Kuroko yang menyekapnya dalam senyap. Juga senyum tulus Kuroko yang membuatnya tergemap.

"—hari ini tidak mungkin jadi hari ulangtahun terbaik seumur hidupku."

Wajahnya seakan dicabik kalor mendidih. Kagami mengibas-ibaskan tangannya panik.

"Yang i-ingat ulangtahunmu dan mengajak merayakannya sebenarnya a-adalah Furi—dia juga yang mengundang _Senpai-tachi_ untuk datang. Aku minta bantuan Tatsuya untuk memasak—tidak masalah kau tidak menghabiskannya karena semua menjejalkanmu semuanya padahal kau tidak bisa makan banyak.

"Yang menghias ruangan itu teman-teman kita. Dan kau sendiri yang mengajak mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai,_ datang ke sini. Tempatku saja yang kebetulan cocok jadi tempat pesta ulangtahun."

Kagami menghindari tatapan menanti Kuroko akan alasan-alasannya lagi dengan bangkit, berlalu menuju pintu geser bening yang membatasi dengan balkon. Berusaha mengabaikan refleksi diri yang memalukan, memaksa menerawang malam yang menua, bukannya mematut cerminan Kuroko di kaca yang turut berdiri menghampirinya.

"Tidak hanya Furi."

"Ah?" Kuroko memandangi punggung bidang di hadapannya. Mengobservasi melalui jendela, pantulan wajah Kagami yang memunggunginya.

" _Kiseki no Sedai_ , mereka juga mengingat ulangtahunmu."

Kuroko mendapati keseriusan yang biasanya hanya terpapar di wajah Kagami ketika ace tim Seirin tersebut dalam fase hendak menderak terbuka pintu zone.

 _Bukan aku._ Kagami mengelukan lidahnya mengucapkan klausa kelabu itu.

"Uhm. Aku juga berpikir begitu setelah _Kiseki no Sedai_ berkumpul lagi, kami bermain basket dari pagi sampai sore tadi. Sangat menyenangkan." Kuroko mengangguk, senyumnya terbit kian eksplisit. "Ini sehari dalam setahun yang tidak terlupakan untukku."

Rasa mereka yang tertuang dalam tatapan, bertemu di kaca bening.

Kuroko tertegun, meragu bagaimana bisa jendela itu yang dikecupi embun malam tidak meretak, pecah mengeping beling, oleh intensitas Kagami menatapinya saat itu—dengan makna dari sorot redup yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kagami mengulas senyum—berusaha tidak terlihat dipaksakan. "Selamat ulang tahun—lagi, Kuroko."

"Terima kasih—lagi, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko melangkah lebih dekat—lebih berani, menyejajari cahayanya seraya melirik.

Pandangan mereka, sayangnya, tidak bertemu dalam lirikan. Kuroko menelan kekecewaan seiring hari istimewanya yang mati dan hari dengan malam yang telah lelah memungkiri detik masa lalu beranjak maju ke hari berikutnya.

Kagami menarik napas dalam, membuangnya. Agak kasar. Tidak peduli. Ia menenangkan diri. Tersenyum tipis, entah mantra apa yang menyihir tangannya untuk termagnet pada rambut biru muda—lembut—pemuda berjarak dua langkah kaki dewasa darinya.

Kuroko berpikir tangan Kagami akan menangkup batok kepala dan rangka tengkoraknya. Tangan yang kapalan, keras terlatih, dan kuat. Seharusnya mengacak rambutnya, bukan menyisip jemari dalam helai rambutnya dan membelainya—seperti menggumamkan rahasia.

"Bukan tanpa aku, Bodoh," ralat Kagami tenang. Tidak sadar senyumnya menyilaukan, "Tanpa semuanya, ulangtahunmu tidak akan jadi yang terbaik."

Kuroko memegangi kepalanya. Desir di ubun-ubunnya menjalar getar hingga membuatnya berdebar. Tercenung bingung, tak mengerti kenapa Kagami merasa hari ini terbaik bukan berkat dirinya. Memang yang dikatakan Kagami ada benarnya, tapi Kuroko juga merasa yang ia ungkapkan benar.

Kagami seharusnya bukan pemuda rendah hati—ataupun rendah diri—melebihi kredit atas apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini, terutama di hari teristimewa bagi Kuroko.

Pemuda yang tidak merealisasi dirinya telah mengukir diri entah di mana bilik hati Kuroko itu menarik gorden agar tertutup—dari refleksi kekonyolannya saat ini, serta mengamankan ekspresinya agar tidak ditelisik Kuroko melalui kaca.

"Oi, ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Ah." Kuroko yang mengerti implikasi pernyataan itu turut memunggungi jendela. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Kau sudah ketinggalan kereta terakhir." Kagami menyeberang ke sudut oposisi tempat Kuroko berdiri, memungut mesin penghisap debu dan memindahkannya terpojok di kaki lemari. Telinganya panas—memerah dan mungkin bukan karena suhu mencumbu titik beku. Ia bertanya—yang diusahakan terdengar—kasual, "Perlu kutemani berjalan sampai terminal bus terdekat?"

Kuroko menggeleng sekilas. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jalanan sangat sepi," tukas Kagami lagi.

" _Poin plus_ : semakin tidak akan ada yang menyadariku," tanggap Kuroko geli.

Kagami menyeringai pada teman setimnya. "Kau bisa menakuti Paman yang menyetir bus malam-malam. Berbahaya kalau sesuatu terjadi karena itu."

Kuroko menyipitkan mata penuh perhitungan dan tipisnya kekesalan, "Kalau begitu, aku jalan kaki—"

"—menginap saja."

Kuroko ditinggalkan tertegun selama Kagami berlalu ke pintu dan menguncinya—dan dua kata menyerpih rasionalitasnya. Pintu benar-benar dikunci. Ia tidak akan bisa pulang.

"Beritahukan pada orangtuamu yang sebenarnya."

Sejenak tapak-tapak kaki vakum. Kuroko terpaku mendengar ujaran Kagami berikutnya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku—ma-maksudku, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu tidak akan sampai ke rumah. Atau ... ya, atau sesuatu terjadi padamu di jalan, dan ini tengah malam, kau pulang dari tempatku. Aku tahu kau bukan gadis yang harus dijaga, tapi apa pun bisa terjadi—a-aku tidak bermaksud kau tidak bisa jaga diri atau apa, dan—"

Kagami terbungkam dalam realiasi—ia hanya menceracau kacau. Dia membuang napas panjang sembari mengumpat pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"—terserah padamu saja."

Kuroko mengobservasi meniti detik-detik yang direngkuh sunyi, tidak mendapati Kagami berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"... baiklah. Aku telepon orangtuaku dulu."

Kagami mengusap-usap remang di bulu kuduknya ketika Kuroko, yang tak disangkanya—kendati ia kelewat percaya diri dengan mengunci pintu—menyanggupi yang dikatakannya tanpa runtunan penolakan.

Pemuda itu mengatur langkahnya agar tidak terburu beradu jantungnya yang berpacu, membuka pintu kamar, dan menghempaskan diri ke ranjang—meraih bantal untuk meredam erang paraunya.

Kagami memang tidak senang dengan dentang menyakitkan rongga dalam bekapan rusuknya—melebihi adrenalin setiap kali ia bermain basket, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membenci Kuroko tetap berada di sini—meski tidak di sisi tapi tetap di dekatnya.

Samar-samar terdengar percakapan tunggal. Hangat bantal menetralisir kalor di wajahnya sekaligus menyerap kesadarannya, menjerumuskan pada kantuk. Kemudian tergaung ketuk. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga ketuk di pintu.

Kagami menggeser bantal dari wajahnya. Dilihatnya bayangan seseorang merangsek jatuh dari seberkas cahaya melalui sekat pintu yang terbuka. Bayangannya. Tidak terlihat wajahnya karena gelap. Hanya helai-helai biru langit di sana-sini dan sapuan abu-abu baju yang dikenakannya.

Ekspresi Kuroko tidak terlihat, tidak selain suara tenangnya mengucap santun, "Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menginap."

"Yeah." Kagami menggulir pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan.

Tarikan napas cepat, dan ucapan selaras napas. " _Oyasuminasai,_ Kagami- _kun_."

Secepat itu pula Kagami terbelalak dan melontar diri untuk duduk tegak. "Tu-tunggu, Kuroko!" Seruannya mencegah pemuda tersebut berbalik kanan, kecuali kerlingan padanya yang berada di kungkungan kegelapan.

Tempat mereka berada kali ini ironis, bila saja takdir dapat tergelak dengan humor satir. Sang cahaya dibelenggu gelap gulita sementara sang bayangan terang bermandikan cahaya.

"Kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Kagami panik.

Kuroko menjawab bernada monotonis khasnya, "Tidur."

"Di—di mana?"

"Sofa."

Kagami berdecak. Nyaris depresif, ia mengacak-acak rambut lagi. Melengos dari tempat tidur, ia melewati Kuroko untuk keluar ruangan dan memadamkan lampu ruang tamunya hingga dikerangkeng kegelapan sementara lampu balkon dihidupkan.

Lantas pemuda itu mendorong Kuroko masuk kamarnya, menutup pintunya—menggagalkan upaya Kuroko untuk bergelung di sofa rumahnya.

"Kaupikir aku orang macam apa membiarkan seseorang sepertimu yang merasa terlupakan tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari, kembali terlupakan setelah ulang tahun terbaiknya seumur-umur, dengan tidur di sofa rumahku, huh?" desis Kagami sebal. Dijitaknya pelan kepala sang bayangan.

"Sakit, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko membalas jitakan di kepalanya dengan lirikan tajam frontal pada Kagami, tidak menyenangi punggungnya didorong keras pada wilayah yang tidak ia kenali.

Kagami tidak bersuara lagi. Ia terdiam dengan mata terpejam, menanti hingga akhirnya terdengar hirup-hela teratur dari seseorang yang menjadi bayang untuk cahayanya. Seseorang yang lirih mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sebelum tenggelam ke mimpi yang tak lebih indah dari hari ini.

Sepasang mata merah darah terbuka lagi, seiring lengan terangkat untuk memosisikan selimut merapat ke bahu pemuda yang menuangkan langit biru di gelap ruang kamarnya memenuhi ruang pandangnya.

Sang cahaya tidak mengingat kalkulasi pasti berapa hari terlewati selama bersama bayangannya, belum genap tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, tapi tidak sekalipun ia melupakan pertemuan dan setiap kenangan yang berserakan dalam ingatan akan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, aku ..." bisik Kagami, antara tawa yang sederhana dan terserpih sedih, _selalu_ — "mengingatmu."

.

.

.

— _tapi Kuroko yang pulas tertidur, tak pernah mengingat bisikan pilu Kagami kala itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Memang kalau terlepas dari urutan waktu, Kisedai yang pertama bersama dengannya, tapi ... mengatakan, "the best birthday ever" bukan setelah terima semua kejutan dari Seirin saat semuanya kumpul, padahal Kagami yang pertama ingin merayakan ultah Kuroko dan nyiapin sama anggota tim Seirin, bikin saya ... ya, jadilah fic ini. :")**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan! ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL**


End file.
